


NOWHERE AND EVERYWHERE

by OddClematis



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddClematis/pseuds/OddClematis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since all I can do is observe you and be ignored... not that you want to do it. </p><p>Inspired by:<br/>Nowhere and Everywhere-Yoko Kanno and Steve Conte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOWHERE AND EVERYWHERE

**Author's Note:**

> Another songfic!  
> This one's slightly inspired by the song on the summary and... well... I'll put clear some things at the end of the fic.  
> This is really short but it is because I'm working on a new project AND on the next chapter of my BLINDNESS fic...  
> Well, hope you like it! 
> 
> A bit cliché but oh... my fanfic, my rules. ahahaha

_I'm the feeling you feel_

_A small voice or a chill_

_I am here and I am there_

_I'm that feeling inside_

_The one that comes and then hides_

_I'm nowhere and everywhere_

* * *

 

The morning starts by him waking up and sitting at the edge of his bed, looking numbly at his feet and then letting go a big yawn just so he can fully wake up and stand up to walk towards the bathroom and look at himself in the mirror.

His green hair, always messy and his tanned skin full of small scars looking gorgeous and his toned body flexing in ways that could make anyone feel amazed.

He usually washes his hairless face and brushes his teeth, it’s his typical routine.

“You should take a shower; you know?” The blond man standing behind him says in a low voice but he knows the other man can’t hear him, just as always. “I know you’re just ignoring me” He chuckles and the sadness on his face appears again as the other man walks out of the bathroom with a serious expression.

As the green haired man takes some clothes out of his closet and starts to dress up, the blond walks through the small room, looking again at all the mess the other man has.

“Well, you sure are messy, idiot”

There’s no sign of the other man listening to him, just as always. It’s been three years since that day and it seems like Zoro has fully forgotten about him.

“Hey, Zoro! It’s late, just eat something and go to work already!”

There must be something troubling the other man since he has taken a lot more time than the other days dressing up.

“Zoro!”

The green haired man sits at the edge of his bed again and looks at a photo next to his alarm clock with a sad smile.

“Hey, Zoro…” The blond sits next to him and tries to touch his arm but he knows that would be impossible.

“Ah, it’s late!” Zoro says, looking at his alarm and standing up in a hurry. “Ah shit, I’ll eat something on my way to work!”

“Shit!” The blond shakes his head and looks at the floor with a sad expression. “This time I won’t go… not this time”

It has been years since the green haired man started to ignore him, since everything became quiet for him and there’s nothing he can do about it, he knows it is his own fault, and he knows all he can do is think and---

The blond is suddenly interrupted by the sound of a cellphone.

“Ahh shit!” Zoro enters the room again and takes it.

* * *

 

 

> _“What’s up, Luffy?”_
> 
> _“Zoro, do you know what day is today?”_
> 
> _“Of course I know, idiot”_
> 
> _“Then let’s meet at the usual place after your turn ends, okay?!”_
> 
> _“Yeah, yeah…”_
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

“Who was that?” The blond asks without expecting an answer and looking at the other man walking outside the room.

“Hey! Wait! Take a jacket with you, it must be cold!”

He feels relieved when he sees the other man entering the room and taking a jacket.

“It feels like you’re still telling me what to do, damn idiot” Zoro says, looking at the photo again.

* * *

 

 _Don't you know me?_  
_I'm the one you used to talk to_  
_You stopped believing_  
_But still I follow everywhere you go_  
_I'm walking right behind you_  
_And I'm just around the corner_  
_I'm always down the hall and by your side_  
_You might call me your shadow_  
_Or the reason that you laugh and you don't know why_  
  
_I inspire, I'm aloof_  
_Spend my time just watchin' over you_  
_I am here and everywhere_

* * *

 

The blond shakes his head and looks at the other man walking outside the house with the jacket on his hand.

“I’ll just go this time…” The blond says walking behind him and looking at the other man’s back. “And please get something to eat, idiot!”

The day passes quickly, the blond waiting outside of Zoro’s work, sitting at the edge of the building and looking at the cars pass.

“I miss the sensation of the wind…” He says ruffling his hair. “He must have ended his turn…”

The blond walks to the entrance of the building and looks at the green haired man get out with a sad expression and tired eyes, he’s just following him without saying a word, without making a sound. It has become something common for him.

“Zoro!” Luffy says, standing up from his chair outside of a coffee shop.

“Ah, Luffy!”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I?” Zoro says, sitting next to him and the other guys in silence, after a moment it all just becomes quiet and the blond looks at them from the distance.

“It’s been three years, Zoro…”

“I know”

“Zoro, it’s time to continue with your life” Nami says with a sad face.

“She’s right, man. It’s been three years since he—“ Franky says but he’s instantly interrupted by Zoro punching the table.

“Really?! Today is my birthday and the only thing you can do is telling me about moving on with my damn life?!” He says standing up. “Guys, you must be kidding, you’re kidding!”

“No, Zoro! It’s just that---“

“Fuck it all!” He takes his stuff and walks away from them in an instant.

“Hey, Zoro! Wait!” The blond shouts and runs behind him. “Wait, Zoro!”

They walk back home and suddenly it becomes dark; the sky is full of stars and the city lights shine around them beautifully but somehow the green haired man is walking through another way and the blond doesn’t know what to do.

“H-Hey Zoro! Don’t get lost again! Come on!” He tries to shout but he knows that is in vain. He stops when he sees the place he’s going to and looks down at the floor. “Why is he going there?”

And just when the blond decides to sit on the floor and wait for the other man, he notices him walking back with a terrified expression.

“Z-Zoro!”

The other man passes through him and he can’t feel anything, he stares in shock at that and turns around to see Zoro walking fast back to the street.

“Hey, wait for me!”

And the rest of the night goes slowly with the blond staring at the other man who’s looking numbly at the window of the train with the same terrified expression until they get home and the blond only looks at the man drowning those feelings with alcohol, trying to make them disappear.

A knock on the door interrupts that cycle the blond has seen hundreds of times and Zoro just walks to the door and opens it.

“Zoro… You’ve been drinking?” Nami says with a sad expression and Sanji just sits on the living room to hear them talking to each other.

“It’s not like I’m going to die; you know?” The other man answers and Nami shakes her head in disapprove.

“Let me in, let’s just talk”

Zoro shrugs and lets her in.

“He wouldn’t like to see you like that”

“He’s not here” Zoro says with a broken voice.

“Of course I am here, damn idiot!” Sanji shouts but he knows they can’t hear him, he knows he can just observe them sitting at the dining room and talking about Zoro’s drinking habits.

* * *

_Don't you know me?_

_I'm the one you used to talk to_

_You stopped believing_

_But still I follow everywhere you go_

_I'm walking right behind you_

_And I'm just around the corner_

_I'm always down the hall and by your side_

_You might call me your shadow_

_Or the reason that you laugh..._

* * *

 

 

“Zoro, there’s still hope, why are you giving up so suddenly now---“  Zoro hits the table and interrupts her.

“It’s been three years, Nami!”

“Yes, so fucking what?!”

“Three damn years! How much hope?! I’m not giving up but this is ridiculous!”

Nami nods and looks at the box on her hands.

“I bought a cake… I thought we could eat it…”

“You know I don’t like sweet things” Zoro looks down at his empty glass. “Besides, I’m not hungry”

“Hey, I’ll give you a discount on your debt if you eat it and make a wish” She gives him a soft smile. “Come on…”

“Fine, fine… But you cut it”

“Yeah!”

The blond is still sitting at the living room and looking at them eating the cake and that’s the moment when he notices he can’t stop himself from smiling at that.

“Happy birthday…” He just mutters, leaning on his arm and looking at the other man eat the cake with an almost happy expression but his eyes open wide when he notices the other man smiling like a little kid on Christmas.

“Huh? Your expression changed” Nami points out with a smile.

“It’s just… this cake reminds me of his food”

“Ahh, well, I bought it from Zeff, the taste is slightly different but he’s his father, right?”

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s still good” He says taking another bite.

“Mine’s better” The blond says with a happy expression.

* * *

After Nami leaves, Zoro goes to his room and sits on the edge of his bed, looking at the same photo as always, after that, he just lets his tired body rest and falls on a deep sleep. The blond sitting on a couch near the bed, looking at the other man’s chest moving.

He smiles softly and lies in the bed next to him, looking at his long eyelashes and his manly face that somehow looks softer when he’s sleeping.

“I can’t even fucking cry… I can’t even talk to you, hug you, touch you… all of it is impossible now… and all I can do is look at you from the distance and endure the fact that you can’t hear me or see me anymore…”

He moves his finger through Zoro’s nose like he’s touching it but he feels nothing.

“They were right; you need to move on with your life. Continue with your dream as a fighter, find a good person to share the rest of your life, anything, do anything but do what you want”

The blond looks at the other man’s chest rise and fall calmly and smiles with a calm expression.

“I’ll just spend my time looking at you and those guys, that’s the only thing I can do, right? I was just a dumb, idiot and stupid person that day… I can’t even…!”

The snores of the other man interrupt the blonde’s thoughts and he just chuckles with a soft expression that has so many things to say.

“Happy Birthday, Marimo”

\---

The sound of a heart beating and the feeling of everything around him turning dark, the man sleeping in front of him slowly disappearing and a lot of noises are the things that make him say there’s nothing left for him.

“Z-Zoro!”

\------------

The sun slowly rising and the warm feeling of it going through his window wakes the green haired man up, He opens his eyes slowly and looks around him.

Somehow he had a good dream of the blond being next to him and notices his room feels a little bit lonelier than the last days.

“I should take a shower…” He says getting up and stretching his body slowly, looking at the beautiful day from his window.

* * *

“Hey, Sanji…” Chopper, a young man wearing a white suit, with big blue eyes and messy brown hair, white skin as the snow and freckles enters a hospital room and looks at the young man lying on the bed with a calm expression but somehow more color on his cheeks.

The young man smiles and looks at the monitor next to him with a serious expression.

“It was Zoro’s birthday yesterday… I couldn’t go to the reunion but Luffy called me and told me he acted like an idiot and ignored them” Chopper looked down. “He must feel guilty after all this time… But he didn’t have to do that, right? Please wake up and recover soon, so you can kick his ass like before” The young man says with an innocent smile.

“Well, he wasn’t that big of an idiot, you know? Nami called me and told me he ate a cake that Zeff cooked for him… it was the first time in years she has seen him smile like that again, he must miss your food…”

Chopper’s eyes fill with tears and he can’t stop them from making their way down through his cheeks.

“Since that accident all he does is go to work and go back home to drown his feelings on alcohol, he’s not the same as before, he’s not the old Zoro we knew back then…! Please wake up, Sanji, we miss you! He misses you the most!”  He says with a desperate voice and cleans his tears with his arm.

“Hey, stop crying…” A weak voice makes the young man open his eyes in shock and change his whole expression. “I was sleeping”

* * *

“Oi, Zoro! You’re doing everything wrong today! Are you feeling sick or something?!” Johnny asks with a tired expression.

“I just… It feels kind of different today…”

“Well, I can take your kids for today and you can go and re—“

“Zoro! Your phone’s been ringing for the past twenty minutes!” Yozaku says from the other side of the dojo. “It might be an emergency…”

“Why didn’t you tell me before?!” Zoro runs to his bag and takes out his phone, he notices it’s Chopper’s phone number. “Oi, Chopper!”

“Z-Zoro! F-Finally you… and… It happened! I was there and I couldn’t even believe… Zoro! Zoro!”

“Hey, Chopper, stop crying and speak clearly! Don’t make me nervous!”

“Sanji!”

“What’s up with that damn coo--- What the fuck happened?!” He shouts clearly worried.

“Come to the hospital right now!” Chopper says between sobs.

“Zoro, what happened?” Johnny asks, noticing how the color from Zoro’s face suddenly vanishes, “What happened?!”

“I gotta go! Take care of those kids for me!”

“Y-Yeah but, is everything all right?!”

“I don’t know!” Zoro takes his bags and his shaking hands can’t even carry it properly. “I need to go to the hospital”

“I’ll take you there!”

“No, no, take care of the Dojo, I… I…” He gets out running before finishing his sentence and runs as fast as his shaking legs let him, hoping his worst nightmare doesn’t come true.

* * *

“You look good, but we need to make some more exams and… well… welcome back” An old woman says, looking at him with a wide smile. “He must be coming”

“I know…” He says with a serious face and opens his eyes wide when he hears a familiar voice shouting outside of his room.

“Ah, so active as always, right?” She says that like it is a joke but Sanji can’t understand.

“Just tell me what the fuck happened!” Zoro opens the door without looking inside and Chopper tries to stop him.

“I told you to wait until Doctorine is done!”

“Then hurry that old hag!”

“I’m done” She says walking through the door and looking at Zoro with a fake sad expression. “I’m so sorry…”

The pain on Zoro’s chest intensifies and not a single word can come out of his mouth.

“Why did you say that?!” Chopper asks all worried.

“Tell him not to call me old hag, that idiot broccoli head…” She walks away and Zoro releases himself from Chopper and opens the door again.

“What the fuck ha---“ He stops speaking again when he sees the blond man lying on the bed with his eyes slightly open. “What…”

“Hey…” Sanji says looking at him.

“How… How are you?” Zoro says, still in shock.

“Tired…” Sanji says with a weak voice and manages to move his hand, pointing at the chair next to the bed.

Zoro looks at him and smiles weakly, he sits where the blond motioned and takes his hand softly, tracing circles on it with his finger.

“Happy late birthday”

Those words are the trigger to make the tears accumulating on Zoro’s eyes to finally come out.

“Are you okay? Do you need something?”

“I’m fine…”

“I’m… I’m just… I’m so…!”

“Did you like the cake?”

“Huh?”

“The cake Nami bought”

“Y-yeah…”

“I make better cakes”

“I already know that” Zoro says chuckling.

“Ah… I almost thought I was dead…”

“What are you talking about?”

“Just weird shit”

Zoro just suppress the feeling to ask and stays in silence, looking at the blond’s face finally with a little more of color and free of all the medical equipment.

“I love you” Sanji says with a soft smile and Zoro kisses his forehead.

“I love you too” Zoro says with a big smile that goes from ear to ear.

"By the way, someone told me you were a total asshole yesterday" 

"Ah... about that..." 

"Just wait and I'll kick your damn ass"

 And when the blond is finally able to take therapy and learn how to walk again, the other man is always there to help him, when there are things the blond forgets, Zoro is always there to remember him.

The fact of him being always there is something Sanji will keep for himself but being able to touch Zoro and talk to him is just enough to compensate those three years of suffering.

* * *

"Chopper told me about something..." 

"What is it?" Zoro asks with surprise. 

"That you and I can now... well... uhm..." 

"Marry me" Zoro says with a wide smile that goes from ear to ear and makes the blond blush like a tomato.

"Propose in a correct way, you moron!" Sanji says kicking Zoro's leg.

"It seems you recovered all your damn strenght" Zoro says between laughs. "So that's a yes?" 

"An 'Almost yes', can you take it?"

* * *

_I am **here** and I am **there**_

 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all...
> 
> 1)Yes, I know what happens to someone after they wake up from a coma AFTER SO MUCH TIME... I know, since I was in a coma like a year and a half ago, okay? (It wasn't a long time, though). But I just didn't want Sanji to go through a lot of shit like that.  
> 2) I love making Zoro cry... even if he doesn't cry literally but to make him cry inside on my works is... damn... -I don't know if I made my point clear-  
> 3) HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! Leave some sexy kudos if you do. :'D


End file.
